


I'm Kinda Big, By The Way

by skymong



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Changbin, Enemies to Friends with Benefits and maybe more in the future, Fingering, Just a tiny bit I promise, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mommy Kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Embarrassment, Smut, but really they're both vers, prep Hyunjin, punk changbin, slight exhibitionism, the mommy kink is pretty light too, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymong/pseuds/skymong
Summary: punk!Changbin and prep!Hyunjin hate each other until suddenlyChangbin's riding Hyunjin's dick and accidentally revealing his biggest kink...Oh well, C'est La Vie!
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 209





	I'm Kinda Big, By The Way

**Author's Note:**

> This story took on a life of its own... Like all good stories do, right? hahaha *sweats nervously*

It all started when Hyunjin had seen Changbin stick one of his band’s posters to the wall by their college’s library.  
Hyunjin had scorned at him derisively, moving in between Changbin and the wall as if he was protecting it. With a sharp move he’d ripped the poster off, giving Changbin a pointed glare and shoving the crumpled item at his chest.

Changbin had gaped at him. “Dude, what’s your problem?” 

“That’s not where that belongs, _Dude_.” Hyunjin had replied snootily.

This annoying, goody two-shoes Hyunjin guy from his sociology class, with his nerdy ass clothes, princely blond hair and pretty face, had just waltzed up like he had any kind of authority at the place.  
Yeah, Changbin had known he’d have to deal with snobby guys like him at some point, seeing as he was attending one of their country’s greatest ivy league colleges thanks to his rich parents, but he didn’t expect the confrontation to be so... direct.  
He also didn’t expect to get distracted by the guy’s full, plush lips as he spoke. Too bad the guy was a massive dick, Changbin had thought, maybe they could’ve had something nice in another life.

Soon after the first incident, they’d bumped into each other while looking for seats in Sociology 201 and somehow, that had sparked a kind of subtle rivalry between them. Every class, they’d mock and scoff at each other under their breaths in passing, whispering all sorts of meaningless insults.  
“Nerd” “Hoodlum” “Stuck-up Bitch” “Freak” 

Outside of class, Hyunjin’s keen eye would always spot Changbin’s posters and tear them off to dump them in front of him whenever they’d see each other in class or the library. And, of course, Changbin took it on as a personal mission to keep up his attempts of promoting his punk band’s first EP, simply out of spite.  
This had become their new normal, neither boy quite ready to dig deep enough within themselves to confront their own reasons for why they were so insistent in pestering each other.

Now, weeks into their pointless bickering, they found themselves in a stare-off in one of the College’s more secluded study rooms, after a successful group project meeting with the rest of their assigned partners.

It was past 8 pm and the others had left already; the room was dim, the blinds on the large glass windows all around them not quite able to obscure outsiders’ view of them entirely.  
Changbin and Hyunjin were left standing by their work table, eyeing one another with overdramatic annoyance. 

Hyunjin crossed his arms, casually leaning against the edge of the table to assert some kind of dominance. 

The shorter man took a step forward.

Their intense gazes met and Changbin opened his mouth to make some rude comment about Hyunjin’s preppy attire of the day.  
Just then, Hyunjin’s eyes flickered down to the other’s lips, then back up, and the words stayed stuck in Changbin’s throat. 

A ripple in the tension between them occurred, shifting to something more docile, allowing both young men to view each other in a new kind of light.

Before Changbin could regain his composure, Hyunjin grabbed him by the lapels of his expensive faux leather jacket, pulling him into a heated make out entirely too aggressive.  
The contact unleashed something in him; it was like a veil had lifted and Changbin could suddenly grasp his feelings toward the taller more clearly.

“What-” He gasped in between clashes of lips, yet he was too enthralled to continue that thought.

Deepening the kiss, Hyunjin yanked at Changbin’s jacket like he wanted it off at all costs. Changbin’s mind was too lust-addled to do anything but comply and he shrugged it off while pushing into Hyunjin’s body. He was leaning into him so hard that Hyunjin had to steady himself with one arm behind him on the table, spreading his legs further apart to grasp the other’s behind and draw him in impossibly closer.  
Changbin could feel himself stirring in his pants and he snaked a hand to Hyunjin’s slacks-covered crotch, only to feel a sizable bulge growing there too.

“God,” Hyunjin gasped, abandoning Changbin’s lips and leaning away to check out the man standing between his legs. 

Completely unexpected, Hyunjin reached into his pocket to pull out a condom wrapper and travel-sized thing of lube, showing it off to the other with a quirked brow.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe you.” Changbin uttered with a cynical laugh, but still gestured at the tube to inspect it while Hyunjin put the wrapper away. Then, Changbin glanced up at the large windows around them; seeing dark, empty hallways on either side of the study room, and he gave Hyunjin a knowing smirk.

“What if someone walks by?”

“Doesn’t that make it more exciting?” Hyunjin grinned at him,  
and Changbin was momentarily stunned at the privilege of getting to see this hidden side of the younger. 

“You’re wild.” He grinned back, moving in to kiss him again, more slow and sensual this time.

When they parted a second time, Hyunjin gave Changbin’s ass a light smack to get his attention. He tugged at Changbin’s jean pocket, then tapped his studded belt’s buckle for emphasis.  
“Hey, you wanna ride me? I’ll let you leave one of those ugly posters up.”

“Fuck you.” Changbin huffed back but pressed his pelvis forward to allow him easier access.

“Yes, let’s!” He beamed and wasted no time in unbuckling the elder’s belt and dragging his pants down. He nodded towards Changbin’s boxers with a short “Off!” and the shorter rolled his eyes but complied.

Hyunjin pushed himself further up on the table, patting his own thighs as an invitation while he watched Changbin pull off his bottoms all the way and stand proudly before him in just a ratty old Misfits shirt.

“I’m kinda big, by the way.” Hyunjin said coyly.

“Pssh, I can take it. So we’re just gonna do this on the table, huh?” 

The blond didn’t reply, already too busy admiring Changbin’s meaty thighs and half-hard cock to register his question.  
The punk just shrugged and climbed on the table to straddle Hyunjin’s thighs, effectively gaining his attention back. Hyunjin looked almost hungry at the sight before him and he hurried to warm up some lupe in his finger and get to work.

Hyunjin began circling his hole with a wet finger and Changbin forced himself to relax as much as possible, placing a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder for leverage. A digit slipped in easily, and Hyunjin made a surprised noise before pushing another one in without warning.

Changbin heaved a blissful sigh as the familiar feeling of being filled made his eyes roll back. “Another, come on.” Changbin whined, humping against Hyunjin eagerly.

“Gosh, that’s hot.” Hyunjin’s breaths came in ragged like he was already worked up from just scissoring his fingers in and out of Changbin’s heat. Changbin wanted to _finally_ see the dick he was about to ride, so he yanked Hyunjin’s pants open, earning a quiet tsk from the taller, and pulled the boxer briefs down to reveal his truly sizable, hard and leaking cock.

“Fuck, I know I said I can take you but this-” Changbin gestured at Hyunjin’s crotch with an almost amazed expression, adding a small whine, just because.  
“Come on, it'll be fine. You’re clearly pretty experienced.” Hyunjin cooed, pushed a third finger deep inside Changbin, still with relative ease to prove his point, and moved in and out vigorously. They locked lips in another heated, sloppy kiss; sucking on each others' tongues like their lives depended on it until they eventually parted, breathless and panting.  
Changbin adjusted himself to allow the younger even greater access and let his forehead fall against Hyunjin’s collarbone.  
His groans were getting louder with each push of the fingers buried inside him and Hyunjin chuckled softly at the shorter man in his lap.

“Look at you, so needy already,” Changbin could only hear the smirk in Hyunjin’s voice, his eyes still squeezed shut from the pleasure.  
With a deft motion, Hyunjin’s long digits pressed against Changbin’s prostate, evoking a mewl from the elder, causing his head to shoot up.

“M-mommy, don’t make me cum yet-” Changbin was lost in the feeling, not registering his own words and he pouted instinctively. His pout, of course, didn’t have the desired effect, as another push made him throw his head back and miss the huge grin taking over Hyunjin’s features. All he could do was squeeze his eyes shut and moan, the sensation almost too much for him.

Hyunjin’s smile spread impossibly wider and he reveled in watching the elder fall apart with breathy sounds and trembling muscles, cock still untouched.

“I just love seeing you like this…” Another forceful thrust. “We might have to do this again sometime.” He said wistfully. “Baby,” He added as an afterthought, the smirk evident in his voice.  
Hyunjin lunged forward to bite down in the sensitive crook where Changbin’s neck met his shoulder, coaxing another yelp from him and masking the surprised moan Changbin let out at his words.

Finally, Hyunjin seemed satisfied with Changbin’s overworked hole and he slowly pulled out, letting Changbin slump over him while he reached into his slacks’ pocket again for the wrapper he shoved back earlier.

Changbin opened his eyes again just in time to see the pack in the younger’s hand and he deftly grabbed it, making quick work of getting the condom out and ready. He was practically salivating as he reached out to give Hyunjin's cock a few pumps, eyes trained on it like he was so fascinated by it's beauty.

"Gosh, baby, how are you so hot?" Hyunjin gasped at the touch and now it was Changbin's turn to smirk as he rolled the condom over that majestic girth.

"Shut up- Look at you!" Changbin's mouth hung open as he pumped Hyunjin's shaft a few more times, leaning back to admire all of him at once. Hyunjin was still mostly clothed, his stupid preppy cardigan, polo shirt and ironed slacks almost a contrast to his kiss-swollen lips and veiny cock emerging between them.

"Like what you see?" Hyunjin tilted his head to the side, giggling adorably. Changbin huffed out a laugh and shook his head, almost fondly, raising himself up to scoot closer to Hyunjin's chest so he could position himself over his member and finally get things going.  
Hyunjin readied himself by holding onto Changbin's thick thighs on either side of him and watched as he took a hold of Hyunjin's dick from behind, slowly lowering himself down on it. More breathy grunts and moans came from the two young men, Changbin's face contorting in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he kept going down at an achingly slow pace.

"It's okay baby, take your time." Hyunjin said as he ran his hands over Changbin's thighs in soothing circles, a lot more gentle than in the beginning, and he leaned up to capture Changbin’s lips in another wet kiss.  
The kiss, and Hyunjin's caresses, helped him relax fully and he finally got all the way down with a satisfied grunt. Hyunjin answered with an equally guttural groan and moved back in to bite and suck at Changbin's neck.

A faint sound of a door closing made both young men still and their heads whip to the left to look out the large windows not covered by blinds. They stayed completely unmoving to listen for any more noises until they were certain they were alone.

"Phew, that was exciting," Hyunjin laughed quietly and picked back up where he left off on Changbin's neck. Changbin's cock was throbbing with the thrill of almost getting caught and he replied with a breathy "Yeah" before wrapping his arms back around Hyunjin's neck and starting a slow up and down pace.  
The movement made the blond stop to look down and observe those strong, muscular thighs doing all the work.

"You're doing so well, baby." He said, finally wrapping a hand around Changbin's neglected member, stroking it fervently.

"Thank you, M- Hyunjin," Changbin’s eyes shot open for a brief moment at the realization of what he just said and he hid his face in the flexure of his elbow.

"No, baby, say it!" Hyunjin accentuated his words with an obscenely slutty whine and thrust up into the elder's hole.

The combination of that sudden thrust and Hyunjin's words made Changbin's body feel like it was on fire, hot pleasure shooting through him, reaching every inch of his body all the way to his fingertips. He sheepishly looked up from his arm to meet Hyunjin's eyes, looking for a sign of mockery, but only got a gentle smile in return.

"Th-thank you, Mommy," Changbin dared to half-whisper. He felt his face heat up and he was tempted to hide it again when Hyunjin reached up to cup his cheek with his free hand, smiling at him tenderly.

"Stop looking at me like that-"

"Like what?" Hyunjin quirked an eyebrow.

"Like we're- I don't even remember your last name!" Changbin's face turned a deeper shade of red and he forgot all about continuing his activity.

"Baby, you don't need to know that when you can just call me Mommy."  
That motherfucker winked at him as Changbin let out an exasperated sigh, covering up the twitch of his lips with a fast-paced motion up and down Hyunjin's length that he knew he would feel the lasting effects of in his thighs by tomorrow.

Hyunjin's cackle morphed into a groan with the sensation, and Changbin continued riding him with all his might, letting himself get lost in the pleasure. The younger's hand subconsciously squeezed Changbin's dick when his own pleasure started making him lose his composure as the elder's hole clenched around his girth, sending both of them so much closer to the edge.  
To his credit, Hyunjin still attempted to help out with his own upwards motions, weak as they may be, seeing as he was trapped between Changbin and the study room table. With the new added motion of Hyunjin’s thrusting up as Changbin went down, the blond’s cock managed to graze the other’s prostate just enough for the shorter’s body to tremble in overstimulation.

"Mommy, I’m close. Please-" Changbin whined into the other's ear, using the last bit of strength he has left in him to make his finishing bounces especially impactful.  
The cock in the taller’s hand twitched as it was about to release and Hyunjin reached down with his other hand to squeeze Changbin's balls, keeping up his vigorous pumps, rubbing his thumb over the tip every time he'd reach the crown.

"Cum for me, baby boy." Hyunjin whispered, catching the other's mouth again in a mess of wet, clumsy tongues.  
Just then, one final buck pushed Changbin to climax and he gradually slowed his pace as his orgasm rippled through him, his deep shout surely audible from outside the room too. Hyunjin worked him until the very end; hot, white stripes landing on his shirt and cardigan.

"F- Fuck, Mommy, fuck," Changbin's voice cracked as his internal walls convulsed around Hyunjin's cock and inadvertently helped Hyunjin near his climax too.  
The shorter's body fell limply against Hyunjin's, and the younger had to let go of the other's spent cock to lift his ass just enough to keep thrusting himself to completion. Just a few more thrusts later, Hyunjin came, filling his condom while breathy groans left his throat.

Changbin was just about to let Hyunjin know how hot that was, when the sound of footsteps getting increasingly louder startled the both of them, and they hurriedly ducked down and stayed quiet.  
The footsteps became louder until they sounded like they stopped somewhere in the hallway, way too close to their study room. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Changbin muttered under his breath, too spent to think clearly about what they could do if they actually got caught. A low “Shh” came from Hyunjin. Neither of them was enjoying their current position, still sweaty and entwined uncomfortably.

After what felt like years, they could finally hear the footsteps leaving, their sound growing quieter until they heard a door open and shut.

“Shit-” Changbin was up first, his face contorting in displeasure as he pulled off of Hyunjin’s still semi-hard dick, and he rushed to climb off the table and put on his discarded clothes as fast as he could.

Hyunjin laughed as he watched the punk get dressed, taking his time as he pulled the condom off of himself. With a single, skillful hand, he shoved his spent member back in his underwear and buttoned his slacks, all the while giving Changbin a cheeky once-over.

“That was fucking wild,” Changbin snorted, grabbing his backpack off the floor and shouldering it. “Mhm,” Hyunjin returned from the waste basket, grabbed his messenger bag and gave Changbin a gentle shove at the shoulder. Vhangbin ryed him over.

“There’s cum all over your nerd clothes,” 

“I know, babe.”

And with that, Hyunjin opened the door for them, looking in both directions before concluding it was safe for them to leave.

So... It turned out maybe these two could get along after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I wanted to keep this way shorter, but here we are... :3
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, I love you all!


End file.
